


Underground

by saellie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Study?, Crying, Deep Conversations, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lost Boys, M/M, Multi POV, Mystery, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Summer, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Wilderness Survival, but yet not at all, i really dont know how to tag, its still kinda funny and happy tho, kinda like the breakfast club, missing child case, not really that fluffy but i try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellie/pseuds/saellie
Summary: Don't go to the woods they said. It's not safe they said. But there's just trees and some animals there, what would be so dangerous? It's just a forest after all, right?So the kids thought, until 7 teenagers went missing.





	1. Sweet summer days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> There are couple things i wanna say before you start reading:
> 
> 1\. English is not my first language (google translate is my bff lol)
> 
> 2\. This story has a lot of dark undertones and mentions of underage drug and alcohol use, if you arent comfortable i suggest that you dont read this at all
> 
> 3\. ALSO rough use of language lol
> 
> Enjoy?

_ Two cucumbers, tomatoes, 700g of pasta, three cartons of milk, napkins, six green apples, carrots, cinnamon powder and disposable cups… _

 

Jungwoo read through his shopping list again, just to make sure he really had everything. The shopping basket felt heavy oh his hands. His fingers were already numb and he cursed. He had to carry all this stuff home in plastic bags,  _ plastic bags _ . Those things were not finger or carrying friendly. Jungwoo could already feel the pain on his hands and shoulders.  _ Three cartons of milk? Six apples?  _ He thought,  _ next time i make Mum go by herself. _

 

“5 bucks for a popsicle? I think the fuck not” Doyoung scanned through the price tags by the freezers. He had his brows glued together and somewhat angry expression on his face. 

 

“It's business, what sells costs more. It's summer after all” Kun pointed out as he reached for two raspberry flavoured ice creams from the almost empty freezer. Ice cream definitely sold well even though it paid the same amount as a six pack of toilet paper.

 

“Suck it up Dodo,” Sicheng rolled his eyes and took the other cone from Kun’s hand, “this is capitalism”

  
  
  


When Jungwoo and his group of friends had walked only five meters away from the store, Jungwoo gave up. He laid his two plastic bags on the hot tarmac and stretched his back.

 

“Damn, if you continue like this you’re gonna get rheumatism before you graduate” Doyoung said, half worried half jokingly. He had ended up taking the popsicle, but only after loudly declaring how unfair the system was and how burghers loved to see other suffer. Jungwoo had eyed the other people in the store, feeling embarrassed for his friend. 

 

“I can carry the other bag, we live next to each other anyway” Kun offered, already picking up the bag full of vegetables and cinnamon powder. Jungwoo smiled, feeling relieved.

 

When Jungwoo’s family had appeared to the neighbourhood, they weren't left unnoticed. Jungwoo blamed it on his parents. Two globally known figure skaters who also happened to be multi olympic medalists and kinda like living legends were probably the most interesting thing people living in this neighbourhood full of babies and elder people had seen for a while. Especially for Kun’s parents. Even though they weren't from here, they still knew the legendary Seokwoon and Jieun Kim who had skated their way to the hearts of millions of people around the world when Mr Kim had proposed to his girlfriend -now wife- when she had won her first gold medal. Sweet and cute, but the memory made Jungwoo roll his eyes. 

 

When they reached the large playground full of kids and their parents, Sicheng’s phone beeped. The other boys didn't notice as Sicheng dug his phone from the pocket of his jean shorts and opened his messenger. His expression still remained the same, unamused and blank, but he felt his insides twist a bit. He quickly glanced at the other guys who were still chatting and eating their frozen juice sticks, not noticing the faint blush on his face. Sicheng looked back at his phone’s screen.

 

_ Annoying hentai dude (Today, 11:21 AM) _

Haha, sorry i didn't answer you last night, i kinda dozed off <:)

Sorry

Anyways, are you coming to the bonfire party?

You should bring your friends too! It’ll be so fun! :D

 

_ Annoying hentai dude (Today, 11:24 AM) _

I’ve missed having you around… it would be nice to talk in person for once! ;))

 

Sicheng sighed, a small smile ghosting on his face.

 

_   (11:25 AM) You _

Dosed off? Don't tell me you took opium again

And idk, i need to ask my friends

Never been in parties, i don't really like them

 

_ Annoying hentai dude (11:26 AM) _

Opium? Nah, more like melatonin

And don't worry, you don't like have to party or anything

i just want to see you 8D

 

_ (11:28 AM) you _

Shut up

that emoji is so creepy

and i dunno if i wanna see you

 

_ Annoying hentai dude (11:29 AM) _

C'mon, don't make me cry

I haven't seen you and that sweet ass of yours since summer

break begun :”((

 

_ (11:30 AM) You _

Okay bye

Weirdo

  
  


“Chengie?”

 

Sicheng snapped his head up. His friends were all looking at him, obviously waiting for something. They had already reached Doyoung’s homestreet, his house visible behind the trio who were staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“I asked if you wanna come with us to the bonfire party. Yukhei asked if i wanted to bring some friends,” Kun explained, “Jungwoo and Doyoung are coming too”

 

Sicheng blinked couple of times, what a weird coincidence. “Uh… yeah sure, why not”

 

Kun’s eyes lit up, a smile forming on his face: “Really? You want to come?”

 

Sicheng shrugged but nodded. “This is gonna be lit” Doyoung said, fisting air.

 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo sighed, “i love you and all, but never say lit again”

  
  


\--

 

“Hey, panini head, are you listening to me?” Ten waved his fingers in front of Taeyong’s face, making the other snap out from his trance.

 

The two of them were hanging out at Ten’s place. Why? Because he had a pool and his housekeeper gave them home made ice cream. This had continued the whole summer, when Taeyong didn't have work and when Ten had no one home, they usually were there, sitting by the pool and enjoying themselves.

 

Ten had brought some magazines and already read at least five of them through. He had made himself cozy on the sunbed, slurping down cold Sprite and reading through the latest Vogue. To Taeyong he looked like those rich moms you could see in TV, the expensive sunglasses and gucci shorts putting the cherry on top of his Sharpay Evans impersonation.

 

“Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?”

 

Ten scoffed and rolled his eyes, lowering his sunglasses: “I asked if we are going to the bonfire party. Yesterday you said that you aren't sure”

 

“Oh,” Taeyong blinked, he had completely forgotten the whole party was even happening, “Uh, sure?”

 

Ten’s face lit up and he was about to say something, but Taeyong cut him short: “But only if you promise me that we leave before midnight and you won't drink or take anything”

 

His voice was stern. That one time when he needed to deal with Ten’s drunk ass was the first and last time and Ten shouldn't even drink alcohol yet. If asked Taeyong, he would ban alcohol for everyone, for the greater good. When there was booze involved, something always went wrong.

 

“Of course i won't! I'm a child of God and the only clear thing i drink is water” Taeyong laughed at Ten’s statement, making the other reach down at the pool splash water on his face. 

 

Taeyong raised up his brows and gave a challenging look at his best friend. Ten laughed, taking off his glasses and putting away his magazine. Taeyong on the other hand took off his slippers and his bracelet. Now the two of them were ready for war. They stared at each other, eyes squeezed to thin lines, feet ready to run towards the water.

 

“Watch out princess, i'm gonna fill your lungs with chlorinated water” Taeyong smiled slyly, rubbing his hands together.

 

Ten hummed fake-sweetly: “Kinky”

 

He sprinted towards the pool, leaving frozen Taeyong behind: “You cheater! We didn't do the count!”

 

Ten’s head popped from the water, a wide smile on his face: “Well, Hitler promised to not go and invade Czechoslovakia - this is war Yong, everything is allowed”

 

The other laughed and jumped into the pool, attacking his best friend without mercy. The housekeeper watched them from inside, fond smile on her face, hoping that neighbours wouldn't get pissed off again.

  
  


\--

  
  


“ _ You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine...” _

 

Johnny hummed along to the old song. He wondered who had decided to play ABBA at McDonalds, but he was not complaining. His eyes scanned through the restaurant, the sweaty people in light clothing, children eating their Happy Meals and an old couple sitting in the far corner, looking a bit shady. He slurped his coke and drummed his fingers against the table surface, waiting for two things: 1. his food and 2. his friend who was taking a suspiciously long bathroom break.

 

It was way too warm outside for his liking. His hair was still a bit wet from the swimming session he and his  **_bestie for life uwu_ ** had had (don't question, it’s just Johnny and his endless jokes). A baby started to cry somewhere, another following soon behind. There were only four workers and the line reached from the cashier to the front door, nicely said people were a bit distressed and claustrophobic in this way too warm and crowded restaurant.

 

“ _ You can dance, you can jive. Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene. Dig in the dancing queen…” _

 

He now sang along quietly, trying to close out the crying babies screams. Seriously, what was Jaehyun doing? Was he jerking off in a public bathroom or what? Johnny dug his phone from his tight pocket and was just about to message to his friend, but he was interrupted:

 

“Order 27!”

 

Johnny made his way towards the cashier with his long legs and took the two warm sacs. He then quickly made his way out from the packed space, texting his  **_bestie 4ever_ ** that he was waiting outside. Sun was still burning down from the sky, no clouds in sight.

 

“Hey- ” “ _ AAAH _ !”

 

Johnny jumped and felt his heart stop for a second. He swore that every single muscle in his body had reacted the same time and it hurt like a bitch.

 

“Don't scare me like that you little shit!” he cried to Jaehyun who just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

“C’mon don't be such a pussy”

 

“Look who’s speaking, Mr I Can't Sleep Without My Nightlight” Johnny teased, giving the other bag to his now embarrassed friend.

 

They made their way back towards the beach, they had promised to their other bros that they would help them setting up the bonfire. After all, it was kinda like a traditional goodbye party to the graduated seniors who would leave for university. Like Sehun and Jongin, Johnny’s  **_bestest_ ** pals who he had known since kindergarten, damn he would miss them.

 

Johnny reached over at Jaehyun’s food while the other was chatting with some girl. They had sat down at the tables on the side of the beach to enjoy their warm food. Johnny had already finished his food, but Jaehyun still had fries left. He knew that his friend would never give him his food for free, so he resorted to illegal and morally wrong ways.

 

“Hey! You snitch!” Jaehyun yelped and slapped the other, but too late. Johnny had already ate all of his fries and had a wide sly smirk on his face.

 

Jaehyun sighed, massaging his temples mournfully: “You’re such a douche, you know that right?”

  
  


\--

  
  


“Mum?” Jungwoo walked into the kitchen, only to find it empty.

 

They had moved here over two months ago, but there were still unpacked boxes and furniture around, walls half way painted and the floor renovation was still in its first steps. Their washing machine had broken down two days ago so they had to wash everything by hand or use disposable dinnerware until someone came to fix it. But because it was summer, hardly anyone was working at the moment in their area. The amount of plastic they had used and thrown away terrified Jungwoo. This is not how planet is saved.

 

He walked through the floorless living room and opened the double french door that lead to their backyard. As he had thought, his mother was there, like the rest of his family. His father was by the grill, flipping over some beef and vegan sausages. His little sisters were sitting on the grass, playing with their ponies and his older sister was trying to fix the whirring radio. His mother was setting the table, yelling at their dogs to not dig the just planted bushes at the same time.

 

“Mum?” Jungwoo called. His mother stopped yelling and turned to him: “Yes sweetie?”

 

“I was wondering if i could go to a bonfire party tonight, Kun asked if i could go with him and Doyoung”

 

Jungwoo knew what he was doing. If Kun came, his mother would most likely say yes, but if Doyoung came too, his mother would probably even want to come with. He guessed it was the smart and mature aura his friends emitted, or maybe the fact that they knew how to play some instruments.

 

“What party?” she asked, getting back to placing glasses on the table.

 

“Actually, i don't really know. Kun said that it's a traditional party they keep for the seniors who leave for college. It's at the Saltlake beach, we’ve been there, remember?”

 

“Hmm, sounds fun!” his mother exclaimed, “Jungmi have you heard about this party?”

 

Jungwoo’s older sister lifted her gaze up, surprised by the sudden mention of her name. She blinked couple times, before answering: “I haven't, no. But that's probably because i know literally no one here”

 

Jungmi is on her second year of college and had came by to help with moving and spend her summer break. She had no friends or friend’s family here, like nether did her whole other family. Adding her super introverted nature, there was no possibility for her to know if there was a “traditional party” happening.

 

“You’re right,” their mother said, “but it's a traditional party, so i guess a lot of local teens are going to be there. A good chance for you to get to know people and socialize a bit”

 

She nudged Jungwoo’s shoulder a little, smirk on her face: “Go for all i care, but no drinking, no drugs and so on, you know the drill”

 

“Yeah, and don't take a ride from anyone you don't know and always stay close to your friends!” his dad said by the grill, “have i already told you the story when i went to my friends birthday party and…”

 

“you drank a spiked drink and got robbed” Jungmi and Jungwoo said in unison with same unamused and bored tone, making their parents laugh.

 

“I suppose i have, but every legend is a lesson” their father swung hid thongs in the air.

 

“Yeah like you getting drugged and robbed is a legend” Jungmi rolled her eyes.

 

“One of the most oldest and known ones,” their father jokes, “watch out Mimi, your philosophy professor might reference it next semester. Take notes”

 

After they had ate, Jungwoo went back to his room to call Kun and get ready. He was so excited, the first official party he had ever been in! Of course excluding birthdays, family gatherings, funerals, graduation parties, et cetera, et cetera. With a big smile on his face he left the house, nervousness and excitement mixing up inside his stomach.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Open up whores, Chittapon is back!” Ten yelled loudly as he knocked violently on the small door of the caravan. At the moment he didn't give a flying frick about Taeyong’s neighbours would think and he wanted to have impressive entrance, it was party night after all.

 

“Holy fuck Ten, shut up” Taeyong whisper yelled as he opened the door, looking left and right if there was someone staring before letting the other in.

 

Taeyong and Ten were different in many ways. For example Ten loved sweet things but Taeyong prefered salty snacks, Taeyong loved winter, Ten summer, Taeyong liked romcoms whereas Ten loved horror films. Taeyong was more team Jacob and Ten had history with Edward fanclubs. And then, of course, where Ten had grown up with getting everything he wanted, Taeyong would have had to stress if he could even eat two meals a day. Ten lived in a large design building when Taeyong lived in a caravan with his mother and older brother. When Ten had a housekeeper, Taeyong was a housekeeper. But they didn't care, because when there was differences there were similarities too, there were things knotting them together. Like Ten had once wisely said: “ _ We are like ass and titties bro, polar opposites but yet part of one body _ ”

 

“Ayy, Tennessee! Long time no see” Taeyong’s older brother Jinhyuk whooped and gave Ten a high five from the small sofa next to the door.

 

“Good evening to you too, high as fuck again am i right?” Ten had a smile on his face, but there was nothing real in it. He hated Jinhyuk, he despised him. He was one of the reasons why Taeyong was living like this, why he had to go through the things he did and still does.

 

“Not today man, i have a night shift” Jinhyuk took a sip of something what was ether water or vodka, in his case it was hard to know.

 

“I see you finally got a job alongside selling drugs, that's wonderful” Ten said sweetly.

 

“Yeah, i work in a supermarket. Put things on shelves and smile at customers y’know?” Jinhyuk ether didn't get Ten’s sarcasm or he just didn't care.

 

“They must love to see your smile when they walk inside a dark store at nighttime”

 

“Well at least they aren't blinded by those pretty teeth of yours” Jinhyuk said, wide sincere smile on his (actually quite handsome face, he and Taeyong shared genes after all) face.

 

“Thank you?” Ten lifted his eyebrow, looking down at the boy, then at Taeyong who came from their small kitchen area.

 

“Cum must be pretty good toothpaste” the smile never left Jinhyuk’s face. Ten was a bit taken aback, but collected himself in record time.

 

“And cocaine must be a pretty great nasal spray” Taeyong walked over to Ten and grabbed him, shutting him up and leading him outside from the door.

 

“Have fun! Don't let the old men in white vans bite!” Jinhyuk yelled after them before Taeyong slammed the door shut.

 

“God i hate him so much” Ten scoffed as the duo walked away from the caravan site.

 

“He’s not so bad when he's not annoyed” Taeyong gave Ten a pointed glare.

 

“What? Someone has to do it, you never talk back to him”

 

“Because i don't want to have conflicts, we both need each other. There is no room to fight”

 

“Oh my god Taeyong, he's 23 and you’re 17! Heck, your mother is like fifty or something but still you’re more mature than her. I swear to God”

 

“It's not like your family is any better tho” Taeyong smiled, “They’re like thirty but act like mummies”

 

They laughed in the darkness of the setting night. Two sad teens who were way too young to think like they had to. Two lonely and worried children, other used to washing dishes in an empty van and worrying for their mother drinking herself to death and brother getting shot by a gang, other used to walk around an empty, perfectly clean design home worrying if he had been forgotten, if there really was someone out there who loved him. Two young people with many differences but yet so many similarities, making life a bit easier for each other. Laughing their pains and worries away, together.

  
  


\--

  
  


“ _ I dunno man, i'm kinda craving for cheese macaroni at the moment”  _ a male voice echoes through Yuta’s phone to the silent room and to the emptiness of the world outside the open window. Yuta chuckles a bit and adjusts his position on the window ledge and let's his legs hang loose from the second floor window.

 

“But bro- you need to come, it’ll be so much more fun if you’re there” Yuta says sweetly and inhales another lungful of smoke from his cigarette. He blows the grey, weightless some to the darkness of the starting night and watches it slowly making its way up to the sky on the still air.

 

“ _ Haha, i think out of us two it's you who makes the people laugh”  _ the voice says from the speaker. Yuta can hear him smile, he smiles too.

 

“Don't talk shit, you make everyone smile when you just breathe. I need to throw some jokes to warm people up”  _ I need to work hard to make people like me. _

 

_ “C’mon, it's not your fault you aren't that easily approachable” _

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

_ “Uhm, err… Forget it,”  _ the voice is nervous and cautious, Yuta realizes this and inhales again.  _ “And i don't think i'll make it to the party, it's a long drive” _

 

Yuta sighs the smoke out, loving the way it feels burning inside his nose: “Yeah, i know” 

 

_ “I'm sure you’ll have company, you don't need me anymore”  _

 

“Yeah i guess i don't”  _ I will always need you, you just don't need me _

 

_ “Anyways Eunyeon is here. Bye”  _ he says the ‘bye’ so vividly and quickly, it almost feels like a last goodbye, like he won't ever hear from him again. Yuta coughs a bit.

 

“Yeah, bye Hansol” the phone beeps couple times against Yuta’s ear, informing that the other had pressed red.

 

He takes a last deep inhale, feeling his lungs full. It takes two exhales to get it all out. It hurts, but that's what Yuta needs right now. The little burning keeps him sane, away from all the thoughts he doesn't need to think. He opens his messenger, only to find three unread messages.

 

_ Winwinnie-pooh (8.02 PM) _

Haha super funny, i'm dying

Anyways me and some of my friends are atm

arriving at the beach

You little fucker didn't tell me there would be so 

many people here

 

He stomps his cigarette and flings himself back to his room, a faint smile on his face. He dusts the back of his jeans a bit and walks back and forth in the room, before he begins to type.

 

_ (8:17 PM) You _

Sorry sweety

I thought you knew it's a big party

You’re local after all? Or are you?

Anyways it's actually pretty chill, at least

all the other years it has been

No loud music or people fighting ://

 

Yuta knows better than wait for a reply. Over the couple months he has been talking with Sicheng have teached him that the other usually left him on read for a while before answering. He reasons it's because the other feels shy or embarrassed to answer immediately, like he was waiting for a message. Sometimes Yuta likes to think that Sicheng does, that his messages the best part of his day, are the reason he still wants to smile, just like Sicheng’s messages are to Yuta.

 

But he isn't sure. maybe Sicheng just feels bad for him, maybe he feels like he has to answer. Or then maybe, just maybe he enjoyed it. Maybe he didn't hate Yuta like he had sworn so many times before. 

 

He sighs and makes his way downstairs. His aunt is in the living room, watching TV. They make an eye contact, but like always, she quickly shifts her eyes back to the screen, not sparing another glance at his sister’s son. Yuta quickly makes his way out from the front door, to the fresh air. He thinks about talking to Sicheng, seeing him smile. With light steps he walks towards the lake, towards the now starting party.

 

_ Don't let your hopes get up,  _ he says to himself,  _ that's how they will be never brought down. _

  
  


\--

  
  


“Okay, Miss Kim, can you explain what happened that night, from the very beginning. Slowly this time, please” 

 

The female police officer was trying to calm down the bit tipsy and panicked girl in front of her. She’s holding a voice recorder in her hand, leaning on the police car, quickly galnzing over at his partnering officer who’s talking to some other kids. She sighs, this is not what she had expected from her nightshift today.

 

“I- I… where do i start?” the girl stutters. She wipes her face, smudging her perfectly made winged eyeliner and watery dark mascara runs down her cheeks. The officer feels a little sympathy towards the girl, but now they have no time for anything like this. There are 3 - possibly drunk and high - boys missing, and crying won't help them at all.

 

“When you got to the party? Who you came with? Did you walk here or did someone drive you?”

 

“I came with my friends, one of them has a car, Simin has. She- she got it as a birthday present from her father… We, we got here at like nine pm? I guess…” she fidgeted her rings, not meeting the eye of the officer.

 

“I see, what was the party like when you got here? Who were you talking with?”

 

“It was uh… pretty chill i guess. There weren't that much people here yet. Some were sitting by the fire, i think Johnny was playing a guitar, or then it was Minwoo, i dunno-”

 

“You said you had chatted with Doyoung and Kun? Were they drunk or had they taken drugs? What were they like? Aggressive, sad perhaps?”

 

“No, no. They were, pretty chill i guess? I mean, they were normal, like they are in school. We just chatted about what we have been doing over summer, joked about the terrorisation of the library, u know?” she giggled.

 

“Yes, i do know,” officer sighed, that incident was a huge mess. Spray paint everywhere, CCTV footage of the local ‘gang’ and huge evidence. She felt a bit bad for their parents, almost ten thousand bucks worth of compensations. “Did you see them after that? When did they leave? Were they walking together?”

 

“Uh, i dunno. I just- last thing i remember is seeing Kun coming back to get Yukhei… Oh yeah, and that pretty dude”

 

“Pretty dude? What about him?” the officer furrowed her brows.

 

“The new guy, friends with Kun. Can't remember his name, he was kinda shy, didn't talk much. Kun said he had just moved here” she started to seemingly relax, tears long gone.

 

“Hmm, thank you Miss Kim, you can go now” the officer said before walking to the other officer, not waiting for an answer from the girl.

 

“Wang, what did you get?” she asked.

 

“Uh, nothing much. They said the same like the Qian kid and the other kids. They had left together but only one had came back to get their cousin, and then  _ poof  _ the others were missing”

 

“Yeah, that one said that too. Did they mention someone who had just moved here? There was someone hanging with the Qian kid who Miss Kim didn't know”

 

“Uhh,” officer Wang looked through his notes, “no but Qian said that one of his missing friends just moved here, Kim Jungwoo”

 

“Oh? The skaters kid? Tragic”

 

“I know right?” officer Wang whispered, “we might get into the news, Jung”

  
Officer Jung rolled her eyes. She eyed the other police cars and officers, teens getting away from the area and the parent’s cars. A nice teens beach party gone wrong.  _ At least i have something more interesting to do tomorrow than pick up drunk kids,  _ officer Jung thought.


	2. Crevasse

Sicheng didn't know what was wrong with him.

 

Suddenly, he wanted to run away. He didn't want to be there, he felt terrified. Like someone had cornered him, tried to hurt him. But nothing like that happened, he just freaked out.

 

When he had arrived at the road in front of Kun’s and Jungwoo’s places where Kun was already waiting, Doyoung had called. He had said that he had been throwing up and that his mental or physical condition wasn't that great. Kun had cooed at the tired sounding boy at the other end of the line who swore it was that damn overpriced popsicle. Sicheng had said that it was highly unlikely the frozen juice what had caused his food poisoning, but the other didn't care. After a while of talking, Doyoung had said that he felt like dying and ended the call.  _ Fucking edgelord,  _ Sicheng thought.

 

When Jungwoo had came, he at first had been against leaving without Doyoung.  _ Together or never _ , he had said.  _ Take it or leave it _ , said Sicheng, and their journey had continued, Jungwoo eventually whining and joining them. The closer they got, the more excited Jungwoo came and the more distressed Sicheng came. He went completely silent, only nodding or shaking his head if Kun asked him something. 

 

He knew it was his own fault, but it wasn't like he chose to be like this. Worrying over nothing, stressing out on littlest things. When he and Yuta had started chatting, he had been sure it wouldn't last. Yuta would either get tired of him or forget, but the other just kept on. Every day Sicheng got a good night or morning messages, each day he got asked if he had eaten and how he was feeling. At first Sicheng had been… a bit sceptic. He had thought it all was a prank, but now he didn't know anymore. Something about the edgy boy made him feel cared of, maybe even loved. 

 

Every time he got a notification that Yuta had se fed him another meme or that there was another greasy and crappy pick up line joke the other wanted to tease him with, he said he hated it. He said it was weird, that Yuta was weird. But in reality, Sicheng was the weird one. 

 

It was Sicheng who was afraid of his own stupid feelings. 

 

“what is that? Is it a bird-” Jungwoo pointed towards a large goose. The goose was about the size of a six year old child and it's red eyes glowed in the dark. Sicheng felt cold shivers go down his spine,  _ the murderer ducks.  _

 

Kim snatched Jungwoo’s wrist and dragged him away from the bird. “Never, and I mean  **_never_ ** go close to a Canadian goose”

 

Sicheng added with a small, stern voice: “those things can kill”

 

Jungwoo furrowed his brows, looking at the two like they had just ran away from a mental hospital, “it's a bird?”

 

“No,” Kun said, voice dramatically shaking, “it's a servant of the devil”

 

Now Jungwoo looked a bit scared. He backed off from the bird with Kun still tightly holding his wrist, legs shaking a bit. Then the goose let out a loud yell, and the trio runned away, screaming like little girls. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“Minhee, can you go get me another one ?” Jaehyun flashed his trademarked Gentleman smirk, making the girl blush and nod. She quickly made her way towards the drinks next to someone's motorbike, blush never leaving her face. 

 

“watch out JJ, one day these ladies won't fall for that little eyefucking anymore” Taeil murmured and sipped his beer. 

 

“yeah, that day will be when I'm all old and grumpy, like you” Jaehyun said, looking into the far distance. 

 

His remark earned only couple laughs and a kick from the college dude, but it was worth it. He would never miss a chance to call his friend an old hag. 

 

“Here you go, Jaehyun” the girl, Minhee said shyly as she handed him a cold can of cider. Jaehyun nodded and smiled once again, this time without trying to seduce her. Not today. Today was for bro time. 

 

“ _ Panty swooner,”  _ Johnny's voice said from behind him, “just remember how it ended for Casanova, be careful”

 

The other sat down next to his  **_best friends for lyfe uwu_ ** and stretched his way too long legs. Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

 

“oh John, no need to be so salty. It's not JJ’s fault you aren't getting laid” Taeil comments, voice still empty, eyes fixed on the bonfire. 

 

“Damn Tail, who hurt you” Johnny asked with a smile, “the last time when you were this savage was when your high school sweetheart left you for another man”

 

The other glared at him, but didn't comment. Instead he took another sip and looked away.  _ Bullseye,  _ Johnny thought, smug grin on his face,  _ that'll keep him quiet for a while” _

 

The party had started smoothly. Not anyone too young or anyone's parents showed up, and nothing major had happened. Of course, someone fell off their bike and got a pretty bad scratch, but nothing else. The fire was under control, anyone too wasted nowhere near it. It was safe to say that this was a pretty nice and chill party. 

 

Jaehyun sighed, what should he do? He wasn't in the mood to get drunk, something always happens when there was something over 3 promilles in the circle. 

 

He opened his phone,  _ 10.11 _ . The night hadn't even started, and he already felt like going home. He had been at the whole day after all, and nothing interesting was happening. Everyone was in their small circles, no one had the interest to talk with him. He leaned back, enjoying the warmth of the bonfire. 

 

“hey, isn't that Yuta?” Johnny whispered next to him, gesturing to the other side of the fire, where a familiar lean boy was standing. 

 

“I think? He has changed” Jaehyun whispered back. 

 

He had heard rumours about Yuta when the other had mysteriously disappeared from school. Some said he was taken away from his parents and moved to another city, some said he was serving time in prison. He had also heard that the dude had went into some drug addict youngsters camp, which might be true. It's not like Yuta tried to hide his drug using anyways. 

 

“i'll go say hi” Johnny informed him and stood up before Jaehyun even had a chance to stop him. It wasn't like Johnny and Yuta hated each other, but you could say that in this case opposites don't attract. So he stood up. If his friend wanted to pick up a fight, Jaehyun wouldn't let him fight alone. Bros before anything else, am I right? 

 

The thing that Jaehyun hadn't expected was a calm, normal conversation. He had been sure Johnny wanted to annoy the other, that's what he does to everyone. But now, the two of them were just chatting about the football world cup. You could say Jaehyun was shocked, but he was glad before anything else. No black eyes or bruised arms today. 

 

“yeah, haha, you seem to know a lot about football. You play?” Johnny asked. 

 

“I used to. Dad liked the fact that I played more than I did tho” Jaehyun sensed it, the weird vibe. The smile Yuta had had changed for a second, before it went back to normal.  _ Daddy issues?  _

 

“yeah, but I have a soccer mom. If you know what I mean” Johnny joked. 

 

_ Mrs Suh _ , Jaehyun thought, sugary smile on his face,  _ that bitch.  _

 

Jaehyun felt extremely awkward just standing there quietly. The two didn't seem to even notice his presence. He was about to walk back to sit in his small chair and wonder why his life was like this the rest of the night, feeling bad for himself. Yes, what a great plan indeed. 

 

“hey, I uh, I need to go” Yuta said, looking somewhere behind Johnny's tall figure. His eyes were shocked, almost unbelieving. Johnny turned around to see what Yuta was looking, but there was only people and the woods there. Before he could ask why was going on, Yuta was already walking. 

 

Johnny lifted his eyebrows at Jaehyun who shrugged. Johnny nudged his head towards the direction where the Japanese boy had went, and Jaehyun shook his head, it wasn't their problem.  Johnny gave him a look,  _ come on,  _ it said. Jaehyun sighed, defeated and Johnny walked away. As Jaehyun followed his friend he wondered what even was happening anymore. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“This party flicking sucks” Ten muttered and drank down the last drops of his orange soda. 

 

Next to him on the sand Taeyong sighed: “tell me about it”

 

First of all, neither of them really knew anyone there. The two of them weren't really that social or popular and most of their other friends were nerds who couldn't even be out at this time of the evening.

 

When they had gotten there, they had said hi to couple people who they recognized and talked a bit about their summer and shit like that, but eventually those acquaintances vanished to their own friend groups, leaving Ten and Taeyong by themselves. They had sat down on the sand, enjoying the view over the lake and the warm bonfire. Some time ago someone had played Country Roads with a guitar and the whole beach had sang along, including Ten and a bit shy Taeyong. It was fun, but it had ended too soon. 

 

“Taeyong? Hey!” someone said behind them. There was a boy with brown hair who Taeyong could recall seeing at school, but oh boy did he have a bad name memory. 

 

“oh uh, hi!” he answered, hoping he didn't sound too confused. Judging by the others face he hadn't succeeded. 

 

“Kun, I sat next to you at biology last year, remember?” the boy said, looking a bit hurt. 

 

“Oh, right yes. Kun! How could I have forgotten!” he tried to laugh. Oh damn he had fucked up so bad, how could he be so rude? Taeyong felt the panic rise inside his body, voices filling his head. 

 

“it's fine, really. I'm kinda used to it. Anyways, this is Jungwoo, he just moved here. Actually about 2 months ago but he still doesn't know anyone so we came here to show him around” Kun said, gesturing towards a tall boy behind him. 

 

The light brown haired boy smiled shyly and waved a bit.  _ How cute,  _ Ten and Taeyong thought. 

 

“nice to meet you Jungwoo, I'm Taeyong and this little bitch here is Ten” he politely introduced. Ten smacked his arm. 

 

“Ten? Like the number?” Jungwoo asked, head tilted slightly. 

 

“yes, like the number” Ten sighed. He had already stopped counting how many times someone had asked him that. 

 

“hey Kun can we go now? I'm hungry” another boy said beside Kun. He didn't sound hungry, more like distressed and cornered animal. 

 

“Actually,” Taeyong started, “Ten and I were just leaving, could we tag along?”

 

“we were?” Ten asked. 

 

“yes, let's go” Taeyong stated and helped (read: forced) Ten to stand up.

 

Taeyong saw his chance to get away from this stupid party and he didn't hesitate to grasp onto it. What is Ten wanted to stay? Fuck him. Why if the others didn't want them to come? Well fuck Taeyong then. But at the moment, for once, Taeyong didn't think what the others were thinking. 

 

“Uhh… Sure? Why not” Kun looked a bit taken aback, but still smiled. He looked at his friends, asking what they thought. Sicheng shrugged and Jungwoo seemed to not even know what was happening, so Ten and Taeyong left with them. 

 

“i'll catch you guys in a minute, I need to get my cousin Yukhei away from here. The dude's a bit out of it” Kun said and said. The others nodded and Kun ran towards the bonfire again. 

 

The leftover group made their way towards the road that lead to a bigger road and a parking lot. They chatted about what they wanted to eat and the way to hot weather. Taeyong still suspiciously eyed Sicheng, who hadn't relaxed at all even though they were leaving. He wondered why, was he scared of crowds? Was he not supposed to be outside at this point of the day? Had he ran away from home? 

 

Taeyong gave himself a mental kick, it was not his place to think about this. He had no rights to judge - God why was he even caring? It's just a person he literally met today. 

 

But he got his answers sooner than he had thought, when a boy with a leather jacket and a pretty familiar face runned up to them, some others following him. 

 

“ _ Sicheng _ ?!”

  
  


\--

  
  


“So, now we have four people missing, all teens and all were at the same party and were seen leaving together, but the people who supposedly left with them are nowhere to be found”

 

Officer Jung massaged her temples and sighed, looking at the four missing person files in front of her. The head officer had called a bigger crew from the centre to help the unit, because apparently there was a large chance of a mass murder or an abduction of four or more underage persons. 

 

“who left with them?” 

 

This young dude from the central criminal police got on officer Jung’s nerves. He was probably just graduated and had the whole TV bad ass cop imagine on.  _ These darn kids,  _ she thought. 

 

“well, the people who were at the party had seen three other boys leave with the missing four. Apparently there was this kid named Yuta Nakamoto, someone said that they had recognized Taeyong Lee and the third boy is still unregistered”

 

“have you contacted their families? Are they missing too?” said another inspector, an older dude with a beard. 

 

“yes. Actually, right now my Co workers are heading to Mr Nakamoto’s house because no one answered to the calls. Lee’s mother said that his son hadn't came home, we are digging deeper into that but she said that she's positive that her son isn't missing so she won't hail a report”  _ what a mother,  _ she thought. 

 

“I see. So the last place where they were seen was this beach?” the older inspector asked, leaning forward on his chair. 

 

“yes, there are about twenty witnesses with the exact same story”

 

“what if they were just drunk and ran into the forest?” the younger dude scoffed, “why were we called here for such an unimportant case?”

 

“well, Mr Park, I'm sorry to break it to you, but these people  _ disappeared.  _ None of them were visibly drunk or high, one of the witnesses had said that she heard them talking about going to eat. Also, if they just ran into the forest, they would've called help or walked out” at this point, she was distressed, one of the missing boys was a close friend of her own child. She hadn't even seen him the whole day, did Jaehyun even know that his best friend was reported missing? 

 

“we either have four to seven bodies, three possible murderers or abductors or seven young boys lost in the woods” the older inspector stated. “what do we know?”

 

“Of the reportedly missing ones or the others?”

 

“just give me everything, I have an idea and I need a clarification”

 

“okay… well uh, the first two who were reported missing were Kim Jungwoo and Dong Sicheng. Kim had just moved to this area and his parents are the famous skater duo…  _ What were their names again?  _ Uh, anyways their friend had left with them but went back to the bonfire to get his cousin, but when he came back, everyone had dissappeared. 

 

He mentioned two people, Taeyong and Ten, who we later found out to be this young Thai male whose name I'm not even going to try to pronounce. His mother had came to the police station this morning to inform his son as a missing person. This friend also told that none of them had any reason to disappear, the chances of a run away trip are almost nonexistent”

 

“and this friend? Where is he now?” Park asked with his annoying nasal voice. 

 

“He's with his parents, he has told everything-, “

 

The phone rang on officer Jung’s table. She gave a look to the inspectors and picked up the small device. It was her husband, why would hee call at this time? It must be something important, he never called during her shift. 

 

“please excuse me” she said as she walked out, eyes fixed on her phone's screen. 

 

“ _ hello?”  _ her husband's voice was iffy, a bit shaky. Now she was concerned, what had happened?

 

“hi honey, what's wrong? Don't tell me you left the stove on”

 

“no it's just… This morning you told me about those missing boys, and I, well uh I… Jaehyun didn't come to home last night”

  
  


\--

  
  


It all happened too fast. 

 

Jungwoo had just blinked,  _ blinked,  _ and then there were three guys coming to them, more to Sicheng actually, one of them looking like he was almost crying. He heard Ten say something next to him and Taeyong yelping a little. He turned around and saw them

 

_ Those damn gooses.  _

 

He heard himself scream when a crew of those bloodthirsty large birds ran towards them. They were yelling, wings opening, ready to attack. Jungwoo saw the others scream and run towards the woods and by instinct, he followed. 

 

Now when he thought of it, it was probably pretty humorous sight. Group of boys screaming and running away from some birds. Funny. 

 

“so Uhh, where are we?” one of the boys Jungwoo didn't recognize asked, hands on his hips. Jungwoo was still panting. They were in the woods, the nature around them dark and weirdly quiet. 

 

The other unfamiliar face said next to him, he was really tall, at least so Jungwoo noted “I dunno man, let's just walk to that direct- “ 

 

Jungwoo heard something crack, then his feet moved,  _ he moved.  _ He looked down, only to see that there were cracks on the ground, between the grass and mud. He looked up, just to meet Sicheng panicked eyes before he felt himself scream and fall. 

 

Fall into a large dark hole what had formed right there, under them, swallowing the whole group of screaming teens to it's abyss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Twitter


	3. The Cave

Taeyong felt something cold, almost freezing underneath him. His fingertips were tangled onto something grass like, but it felt dry and dead. He slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what he would see. 

 

There was a forest. Almost exactly like the one they had been in. Wait, _been?_ He looked up to where they had supposedly fallen from, but all he saw was a dark sky. Or was it a sky? 

 

He sat up on the dry light brown grass and noticed something really weird. This forest was full of light. There were trees and bushes all around him, everything looked almost normal, except that there was nothing on the sky. No sun, no moon or stars, just blank darkness, but yet it was as bright as a day.

 

The tiny field what he and the other bodies were laying on consisted from dead dry grass and dry soil, it felt tingling under Taeyong’s knees. Everything around him looked pretty dead, leaves on the trees were yellow-ish and looked so fragile that even one little blow of wind would probably blow the threes naked.

 

Taeyong reached slowly towards the unconscious but still breathing human body next to him, shaking their shoulder: “Ten? Ten wake up”

 

His voice was almost just a whisper in the completely quiet forest. Literally nothing accompanied his heavy breathing, no birds, no wind, nothing. Everything was just… dead.

 

“Ten! Wake up, please!” Taeyong cried, this time a bit louder. His best friend was just laying there, eyes shut. There was no visible bruises or cuts on him, no blood anywhere. Taeyong remembers the feeling of falling down, but not landing on anything, he just woke up here. He looked at the other bodies on the small field, them all being as lifeless as Ten’s. What happened?  _ Where are they _ ?

 

“Chittapon i swear in the name of God if you don't open those slutty eyes of yours- !”

 

Taeyong’s eyes teared up and the scared part of him took over. He was angry, but only because he was afraid. He mumbled the rest of his sentence, not sure what he even said himself. He grabbed Ten’s shoulders and shaked him again, this time a bit violently.

 

Ten hummed and furrowed his brows, his arms trying to brush Taeyong away: “Five more minutes…”

 

“Wake up!” Taeyong slapped Ten (not really that hard tho) straight across his face, making the other snap awake shoketly.

 

“Bitch what the fuck is wrong with you?!” He punched Taeyong’s side lightly and sat up, “i was sleeping! Wait…”

 

Ten’s eyes were huge as he scanned through the woods. Taeyong was almost sure he hadn't taken single breath, that's how shocked he was. “Wait, wait, what?” he whispered.

 

Taeyong saw movement in the corner of his eyes and snapped his head towards the another awaken boy. If it wasn't the  _ oh so _ famous valentines boy Jaehyun Jung, what was he even doing here? Was he in the party? Taeyong’s realized that he had large black holes in his memory, what had he done yesterday?

 

“W-where are we?” Jaehyun asked, his voice shaky.

 

“That's a great question,” Ten answered, moving towards the two other bodies laying next to him, “and the next would probably be how the heck did we get here”

 

Ten tried to wake up the two while Taeyong observed the “sky”. What was it? Where did all this light come from? What was this  _ smell _ ? It was like a cellar, a dusty, unused cellar, the odor of soil and dust.

 

“get yo lankyass hands off me bitch” said a tired voice, nudging Ten off him. Taeyong recognised this boy, they had some classes and history together, back in the days.  _ Yuta, the guy with many secrets. _

 

“Fuck off you invalid cunt, i was trying to help you!” Ten spatted back, pushing away from the other.

 

“I don't need you help and i definitely do not want it” Yuta stood up. He looked a bit confused of his surroundings, but his attention was quickly shifted back at the shorter dude in front of him.

 

“Whatever, i don't wanna deal with your ass right now” Ten lifted up his hands and turned around, walking away from the leather jacketed boy. Yuta scowled, but didn't take it further, thank god.

 

“Where  _ the fuck  _ are we?” said someone else -  _ god how many of them were there? -  _ who had just opened his eyes. “I don't remember taking drugs… Wait did someone drug  _ me?  _ Damn, this must be the first time someone has spiked my drink”

 

_ What? _ Was the only thing Taeyong could think of,  _ is this guy drunk? _

 

“Actually, Johnny, it's not. You remember that one time at Jess’s when you stole that one cup? That was fucking brutal man” Jaehyun told the other.

 

Seriously what the fuck. They acted like nothing had happened, like they weren't in a dead, mysterious forest with no sun on the sky nor any kind of sense where they were, and they spoke about  _ drugs? _

 

“Guys, my phone isn't working” the new guy Jungwoo - _ damn was he here too? _ \- said, holding his phone up in the air.

 

Now when Taeyong was taking a look, this situation was kinda humorous, but it definitely wasn't a dream. First of all, he would never think it was a dream if he really was dreaming and second of all, it was too real. The feeling of dried grass and the smell were too strong, too real to be something caused by your brain. Taeyong could only blink, what was even happening anymore? The others dug out their phones, only to realise none of them opened either.

 

“What if we like died and we are in hell now?” Ten suggested, walking around the small field, too afraid to actually go in the forest.

 

“Yeah, or what if we accidentally stepped on a portale and we are now in some kind of another reality or some shit” the tall dude, Johnny, thought out loud.

 

“But we fell through something,” Jungwoo pointed out, “but where did we fall? Like, i don't remember being smashed against anything”

 

“There is nothing on the sky. No sun or moon or anything,” Taeyong said, much to his own and the others surprise. He had went quiet after the others had started talking, unsure what to say. This all was just too crazy. “But it's bright in here, almost like a bright sunny day. Isn't that a bit weird?”

 

The others nodded, looking up to the pitch black sky. Brows after brows furrowed, realizing all the weird and abnormal things around them only now.

 

“Wait, why is everything so dead?” Jaehyun asked, touching one of the trees. Immediately after he touched it, the small movement his hand created made at least a hundred leaves fall down, piling over him. 

 

“What the fuck? Damn” he cursed, walking out from the small pile of leaves, shoving the dry leaves off.

 

“That's… really creepy” Jungwoo noted, walking a bit away from the trees next to him.

 

“Yeah what the fuck, how the wind hasn't blown those off?” Yuta crumpled his nose.

 

“I haven't felt any wind though” Sicheng commented from his spot. Taeyong swore he hadn't moved after Jungwoo had woken him up, and he definitely hadn't spoken anything.

 

Everyone stood still, trying to feel at least a little movement of air. They tried to hear the wind blowing against this dry nature, but they could hear nothing. Everything was… just dead.

 

“Okay, what the fuck,” Jungwoo cried, “this is hella creepy, i want the fuck out of here”

 

Taeyong didn't even know Jungwoo, but hearing him curse was something really uncharacteristic of him. It seemed like it made the others a bit surprised too.

 

“You couldn't have said it better” Johnny agreed, mumbling under his breath.

 

“Guys, i think, i think that…” Taeyong started, looking up at the black sky again, “i think that maybe we fell through the ground… to here?”

 

Yuta made a really confused face: “yeah no shit, i thought we kinda like came into that conclusion already”

 

“No, what i mean is that… well, we fell  _ through  _ the ground”

 

The others were now even more confused, looking around.  _ No, look up!  _ Taeyong thought.  _ The sky, it's not a sky _ .

 

“I… Do you mean that we are under the ground, like under the forest?” Jaehyun asked, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

 

“Yeah, it's just, the sky. It's not a sky, it's the ground, at least i think so…”

 

“Oh my God! How the fuck did we get here? What is going on!” Ten whined, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Do you mean that we are under, like, our world?” Johnny stepped closer to Taeyong. He seemed frustrated, and scared. Taeyong didn't know what to do, they all felt miserable, confused, and he didn't know what to do about it. He just, didn't know what to do.

 

“I… i just thought that, this smell…” Taeyong swallowed and tried to collect himself, “the smell, it reminds me of a cellar, like a really old one and, and the sky. It's black, and i just thought that what if it's- that it's the surface of the earth…”

 

Their faces relaxed, forming now a thoughtful, hopeless frown. Jaehyun looked at the ground he was standing on, then up to the “sky”, looking like he was deep in his thoughts. Jungwoo had sat down next to Sicheng, looking like he was about to cry. Sicheng sat there, staring at his feet, not moving, probably not even breathing. Johnny walked over at the trio and sat on the other side of Jungwoo, he too starting to stare at his feet. They believed Taeyong was right, at least his theory was the most legit at this point. But they all had realized the same thing: none of them knew what to do. Ten squatted down, picking up one of the dead leaves. He examined it in his hands, eyes studying it's every single detail. After couple seconds, it seemed like he had found something. He picked up another leaf, then another, until his hands were full of dried, dead leaves.

 

“Hey shorty i don't think those are gonna save us right now” Johnny yelled over at the other, who visibly stiffed and turned around.

 

“Who the fuck you calling shorty? And no, i just… found something” Ten glared Johnny, getting back at his investigation, walking towards another tree on the other side of the field.

 

Taeyong had retained himself from the others, still trying to find some short of an air movement. He had licked his finger at rised it up in the air, he felt nothing. He had walked around, stopping from time to time, trying desperately to find something. But no, there was no wind, he didn't even hear anything else than his own breath.

 

“Guys,” Ten started after a while, looking up from his leaves, “there is something seriously wrong with this place”

 

“Yeah no shit sherlock” Yuta murmured. He had lied on his back, away from the others. Sometimes he glanced over to Sicheng, but it felt like the other hadn't even noticed his presence, like he wasn't there. Sicheng just stared at his feet, sometimes whispering something to now crying Jungwoo. Yuta couldn't say that he was surprised, either Sicheng wasn't ready to show publicly that he knew Yuta or then he just didn't care, or had forgotten.

 

“No, i mean, none of these leaves have any stripes. Like none. They are just plain light yellow” Jaehyun walked over to Ten and picked up one of the leaves, looking at it carefully. He tilted his head.

 

“And that's just not natural, at all”

 

“Yeah, that's kinda weird. What even made them die? Like, they were alive at some point, right?” Jaehyun noted.

 

“Loss of water maybe? I don't think this is that moist of a place” Johnny stated. He had started the sentence seriously, but ended it with a smirk. Jaehyun and Ten rolled their eyes at him and scoffed. 

 

“I still support the idea that we died and we are in hell now. I mean, we fell? Could be a cliff. Underground? Well where the fuck is Hell located?” Sicheng expounded, not taking his eyes away from his feet.

 

“Dude that was the longest sentence you have ever said,” Johnny pointed up his index finger, “and that's actually pretty good theory, i mean, we are all sinners right?”

 

“Why do you turn everything into a fucking joke?” Ten scoffed and turned to the taller boy. “Can't you be serious for one second?”

 

Johnny looked a bit taken back by the sudden outburst. His eyes largened, but the surprised expression quickly shifted to a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Sorry if i hurt your feelings, Tinkerbell, i didn't mean to”

 

“Oh holy shit, really? Tinkerbell? Wow, you’re  _ so  _ creative” Ten put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

 

“What? Do you want me to call you a shrimp then?” Johnny smiled, happy to see the other getting angrier.  _ Oh lord _ , Taeyong thought,  _ not now, please _ .

 

“Shut up, brontosaurus. I thought you left bullying others back in freshman year, how pathetic of you”

 

Johnny’s smirk sifted to something else. It wasn't a teasing, it wasn't nothing near playful. There was this small emptiness in his eyes, something in Ten’s words hand dug deep inside him, making himself feel… angry. Johnny took a step closer to Ten, stern eyes tightly holding the others stare. “You shouldn't talk about things you don't know about, you don't know me”

 

“Oh, and that’s a thing i'm happy about,” Ten smiled sweetly.

 

_ Oh no, not that smile.  _ Taeyong screamed inside his head, that was Ten’s aggression smile, the one he always put on when he was ready to fight, ready to hurt someone. No, this was not going to be pretty.

 

“But some other people have fallen that low. And if i were you, i would start to question the loyalty of my  _ closest friends _ ” Ten stared straight into the taller’s eyes. Every single little tingle of fear had disappeared after he had noticed how the other has slowly broken down with every word, how Ten could see the realization in his eyes. He was a broken boy, and broken people can understand each other. That's why they are your greatest enemies.

 

“I kinda feel bad for you tho,” Ten whispered, the sweet fake smile never leaving his face, “but yet, i’ve heard so many things about you that i'm not even surprised that everyone talks shit behind your back”

 

Ten ended his sentence with sharp words, making sure that the taller knew exactly what he was talking about. Then he let the smile fall and stepped back, proud of the damage he had done. He almost left him there, but he just couldn't. It was like a feast table, he was already full but there still was dessert left. Oh, and who would say no to dessert.

 

“Anyways, now before you cry i just want to let you know that it's not your fault. She didn't leave you because of you, but because of  _ you,  _ if you know what i mean”

 

Ten smiled, this time for real. He knew. He knew the darkest secret (but it was really not a secret at this point) this boy had, and the other didn't even probably know his name. He wanted the other to know that he knew. Wasn't he being a bit too harsh? There were other people here watching and listening, maybe he should’ve filtered a bit. Nah, he wasn't even blackmailing this time. He was just giving the other a lesson, and maybe -just maybe- venting out his dread and the stress of their situation.

 

What Ten hadn't expected was Jaehyun, the sweet little womanizer, to try attacking him.

 

Jaehyun would probably had landed a good punch on Ten’s face, if Taeyong hadn't stopped him. There was this dangerous flame in the boy’s eyes as he looked at Ten. Ten felt some tension fill his legs, intimidation? Maybe, but not fear.

 

“Stop! I know we are all tired, scared and confused, but fighting won't make anything better!” Taeyong yelled, pushing Jaehyun away from Ten.

 

For Ten it wasn't surprising that Taeyong could stop a pretty good swing so carelessly, without even really trying. The boy had grown up in the darker side of the town, not even mentioning the people his family was familiar with. He had probably learned how to break bones when he was like six or something. But when Taeyong had just grabbed Jaehyun’s hand and guided the movement on his side, taking a tight hold on Jaehyun, making it impossible for him to move, everyone else were left stunned.

 

To them Taeyong was just the sweet, kinda invisible kid with an emo haircut and good grades, but he was so, so much more.

 

“H-he’s r-right. Peace, that's what we need!” Jungwoo stated, looking Taeyong like he had just evolved in front of his eyes like a damn pokemon.

 

Jaehyun collected himself, taking his eyes away from the upset looking Taeyong. He shifted his eyes, now passive aggressively glaring at Ten, who stood there, arms crossed.

 

“Say you’re sorry”

 

“What?” Ten furrowed his brows.  _ He  _ should be sorry? Hah, he and Johnny were both equally bad.

 

“You have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about, you don't- you don't even know how… “ Jaehyun’s voice shattered. He looked down to the dry dead grass, taking a deep inhale.

 

“You are such a fucking bitch” he stated. It didn't sound like an insult, more like he just said something normal, like ‘oh it's raining’ or ‘yesterday was my birthday or some shit like that. Ten scoffed, unamused.

 

“Yeah, yeah, heard that million times tell me something new” Ten waved his hand, voice demented.

 

“You… Are you, don't you even feel bad? For saying that?” Jaehyun sounded so choked, like Ten had just said that he had killed a dog and ate it happily.

 

“What? Being called a bitch? You get used to it” he hummed, what part didn't this boy get? Wasn't he like part of the popular guys? Shouldn't he know out of everyone how people can be like? 

 

“Don't take it personally, he still thinks everything rolls around him. Like he himself has such a great life. Oh only if I didn't know better” Yuta scoffed, smiling at Ten.

 

_ Fuck,  _ Taeyong thought,  _ please, don't fight. _

 

“Ten…” Taeyong tried to stop his friend, but he had already went on his fight mode.

 

“Huh? Do you really want to do this?” Ten said, taking couple steps closer to Yuta, ignoring Jaehyun and still frozen Johnny. “I thought that you had learnt to mind your own businesses after that sweet boyfriend of yours left you”

 

Yuta’s eyes largened: “What- No! How do you…”

 

Ten walked closer, his words so sharp and painful that they could cut skin: “I really, really thought that you had chanced when you came back from that therapy camp, but no, you are still that pathetic lonely kid you always were”

 

Ten knew he had crossed the line. The moment he poked his finger on Yuta’s chest was the moment when he knew he had went too far. But he couldn't help it, he needed to defend himself. He had learnt how to fight against Yuta and he wasn't afraid of him anymore. But he was afraid of the person who had showed his hand away from Yuta and pushed him away.

 

If it wasn't Taeyong, who holded him back, and Sicheng who held Yuta back, standing in front of him, the two of them would be at each other’s throats by now. Ten didn't really like physical fighting, but Yuta was an exception. Ten would kick that flat ass under any circumstances.

 

“Stop!” Jungwoo yelled and came between them. Ten had to give him points from bravery.

 

Ten calmed down when he saw Johnny grabbing Yuta and forcing him to relax. Ten wouldn't admit it, but he didn't really want to fight that two meter dude and he seemed to be friends with Yuta (when did that even happen?). Seriously, did all the people he hated team up?  _ Actually that doesn't make sense because i hate everyone. _

 

“Ten i swear to God!” Taeyong whisper yelled and slightly pushed him, to show his anger, “next fucking time, i swear i'm not going to help you!” 

 

_ Except him,  _ Ten hummed in his head.

 

“We’re are lost in this whatever place and for now we only have each other. As taeyong here said, fighting won't solve anything” Sicheng said. His voice was oddly deep and calm, and very convincing.

 

Ten glanced over at Yuta and Johnny. Yuta looked still like he could fight, but he stood steady, not even glancing murderously at Ten. Johnny in the other hand looked still a bit shaken.  _ Damn was i that harsh?  _ Ten thought.

 

“Yeah, it won't so let's not create fights” Jaehyun said behind Taeyong and Ten. Ten knew the other meant him and he rolled his eyes. Then he gestured his hand between Johnny and Ten: “you two better make up and make out or whatever, just please don't throw this bullshit on my face anymore”

 

Both Johnny and Ten gave him dirty looks and then disgusted ones to each other, and Jaehyun just rolled his eyes. This was not going to be nice to watch, he could almost feel the tension and it made him feel disgusted. 

 

“Exactly,” Taeyong agreed, “please act like adults for the greater good”

 

Yuta and Ten made an eye contact and smiled at each other, everyone feeling the aggressive tension radiating from them. _ God help me _ , Taeyong whispered,  _ they are so going to kill each other. _

  
  


\--

  
  


Officer Jung took a sip of his coffee and sighed deeply. She leaned back on the plastic camping chair, relaxing her muscles.

 

It had been a long day. The first 10 kilometers from the beach to the depths of the woods had been searched, but nothing was found. No one had seen these seven boys, together or apart. The area was flat, the closest hills, cliffs and rivers being far away from the lake the party had been, leaving almost no specific place to look for bodies.

 

_ No, don't think like that. They are still alive, you just have to believe,  _ she said to herself.

 

“Miss Jung? Are you okay?”

 

Officer Jung opened her eyes. It was one of the volunteers, probably a family member of some of the missing boys. She was young, probably around college age. She looked smart and well put together, even though she had probably been walking around the woods the whole day.

 

“Yeah, just a bit tired. Coffee?”

 

“I already have a cup, thank you. But it's starting to get dark and the police are calling people back, we are ending it for today”

 

When it had been clarified that officer Jung’s son, her dear Jaehyun was one of the missing boys, she couldn't officially take part in the investigation. It had been 53 hours since the first missing person report, and no new clues had came up. Many thought that these boys were kidnapped or murdered, and even more were sure they had died.

 

Officer Jung was trying to stay strong. For the other volunteers, for her family and the other missing boys families. She needed to, because that's the only way she could get her son back.

  
  


\--

  
  


After the fight, things had started to go on pretty well. the group had found out a lot of weird things about this place, got even more questions and even more theories. But the one thought lingering through everyone’s minds every now and then was: when they could go back? And how?

 

But they didn't say it out loud. Now all they needed to worry about was to figure out how to survive.

 

They had came to that conclusion that starting a fire would end up killing them all, because a) the forest was dry and basically made to be burn and b) because they all were stupid little fucks who were raised with TV and central heating and none of them knew how to start a fire without matches. 

 

But it wasn't actually a problem, because it wasn't cold nor dark in the dead forest. None of them knew how long it they had been there, Johnny's wristwatch had stopped at 10:41 pm what was probably the time they had fallen here. There was no sun or moon, the mysterious light didn't dim down or brighten up, so Taeyong and Ten theorised this place didn't have nights or days. 

 

“I mean, if we are underground, why would there be days” said Jungwoo who had joined their conversation a while ago. 

 

“yeah but there are threes and other plants, as far as I know plants need sunlight to live” Ten pointed out. 

 

“but just like you said, those trees aren't normal, maybe they don't need sun” Jungwoo argued back. 

 

“I mean yeah, but where do they get their life force then? No photosynthesis”

 

“but that's only valid on top of earth and as I have understood, this place is different from Earth” Sicheng pointed out. He had made himself comfortable after listening the others talk for a while. They didn't seem so bad, Ten and Taeyong he means. But Sicheng made sure to stick to Jungwoo’s side anyways. 

 

“Gosh, my mom is probably freaking out right now” Jungwoo sighed, leaning back. 

 

The others hummed. Had anyone noticed they had went missing? Or had they? None of them still kind of understood that this all was real, it still felt like a weird dream. 

 

“what - what if we can't ever go back? Like, if we die in here?” Jungwoo whispered, not looking up to face the others. 

 

“Don't say that, we'll figure this out” Taeyong tried to softly reassure the other, but Jungwoo was on the edge of having a mental breakdown. Sicheng laid his hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to give support to his friend. 

 

“it's like, this is not what I expected from summer, y'know?” Jungwoo started to sound teary again. 

 

The small circle's mood changed fast, the flaming theory session becoming a silent and miserable group of drained teens. 

 

“maybe we'll just wake up tomorrow and realise it was all a dream” Ten said silently. 

 

“let's hope so” Sicheng agreed. 

 

Taeyong eyes picked up movement on his left. Johnny was walking towards their little group with something large on his arms. It looked like a really big palm tree leaf, or something like that. 

 

“Guys! Look what we found” Johnny placed the leaves on the dry grass. For some reason, these leaves were nor dry and dead like everything else, but they were still green and looked soft. “there are a shit ton of these, now we don't have to sit on the grass”

 

He sat on the green blanket he had created for himself. It looked strangely comfortable, at least compared to sitting on the dry grass. 

 

After that, they had started to build a camp. You might think it was like those camping teen drama movies, where the main characters set up a tent in the warmth of a vivid camp fire, but no. First of all, no one was having fun. No one was singing any catchy musical songs or dancing around. No one wasn’t even speaking. 

 

Taeyong didn't know what to feel. He was confused over everything, but he wasn't afraid anymore. This forest was… different, but they didn't know where they were. Maybe after all this was just a dream, a very unique dream. But whatever the reason was for them being here, taeyong needed to stay calm and positive. Whatever this was, it was all going to be okay. Sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?? Please let me know, i'm really interested <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far lmao
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!!


End file.
